Mixedup Madness
by 0oAccutexParanoiao0
Summary: What happens when ninjas, alchemists, pokemon trainers, aliens, AND two crazed fangirls are stuck together? Two words, sheer madness. Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, Pokemon, and Invader Zim crossover.


Hello and welcome to the weirdest fan-fic you will EVER read! I am Riku13 and I will be your guide through the world of weirdness! This fic will include the shows, Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, and Pokemon……as I said this will be weird. Also, I will include my Naruto, FMA, and Pokemon fan characters.

* * *

**Disclaimer-I Riku DO NOT own Naruto, Pokemon, or FullMetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of the characters from any of those shows. I wish I owned Neji and Al though…..**

* * *

Riku: HELLO! Welcome to my Fan-fic. In this fan-fic you will see the randomocity of my mind! Currently with me we have Edward Elric!!

Ed: Ummmm…Hi?

Riku: Ed, how does it feel to be regarded as one of manga and anime's biggest heartthrobs even though you have an auto-mail arm and leg, and the fact that you are short?

Ed: Well, I think that my auto-mail makes me hotter and…..wait….WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!! I AM NOT SHORT!!! Y-YOU LITTLE….

Riku: Heh….don't worry I'm short too….-Anime style sweat drop-

Ed: Is that so?!

Riku: Uh…yeah….-stands up- See! I'm only about 5'1"

Naruto: NOW THAT WE'VE ALL ESTABILISHED HOW TALL WE ARE ASK ME QUESTIONS!!!!

Sakura: -punches Naruto- SHUT UP!!!! She'll get to you when she's ready.

Riku: Ooooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy…that was weird….

Ed: Wait what do you mean I'm ONE of the biggest heartthrobs? Who're the others?

Riku: Well let's see…..Your brother, Al…..

Ed: WHAT?!?!

Al (A/N:Movie version of course!): YESSSS! I made onto -dramatic music- 'The List'!

Riku: CONTINUING! Russell and Fletcher Tringham, Roy Mustang….wow, that was unexpected, and…….Wrath…..? ANYWHO! Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka……oddly Rock Lee made his way onto -dramatic music- 'The List', but we're continuing……ummmm…we have Drew, Giorgio…and Tate!!!

Ed: Great, I'm competing with kids……

Russell: I'm on -dramatic music- 'The List'. But, hey I'm not surprised I mean what can I say I'm a total ladies man!

Riku: -pats Ed's shoulder- don't worry; you're probably at the top of the list! My list anyway!!!! Heh, never mind I lied, Neji's #1 on my list. Tough luck Ed….. -to Russell- HELL YEAH!! YOU ARE A TOTAL FREAKING GOD!!!! TAKE IT OFF RUSSELL!!!!

Morgan (A/N:My Pokemon fan character): My god lady you are sad…..

Ash: HEY! Why aren't I on -dramatic music- 'The List'?!

Morgan: because like that Naruto kid, YOU ARE A DOPE!!!!!

Tracey: Now Morgan isn't that a little harsh?

Riku and Morgan: SHUT UP YOU GAY FREAK!!!

Tracey: I AM NOT GAY!!!!!

Amy (A/N:My OTHER Pokemon fan character): Right, and Harley's not gay either, he just sensitive to others….

Tracey: See! Someone thinks I'm not gay!

Amy: I was being sarcastic you idiot!!!

Morgan: Nice one Amy!

Riku: Right, BACK TO ED!!! (Flirtatious like)Sooooooo, Edward, I think we ALL want to know….do you have a girlfriend?

Ed: N-Not really……

Riku: Great! Hey Al do you have a girlfriend?

Al: Nope…..why?

Riku: Ok then, I CLAIM EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC AS MY HUSBAND…….S! -laces arms in Al and Ed's arms-

Ed and Al: --'

Kaida (A/N:My Naruto fan character): You are such a freak……love is a waste of time……

Neji: No kidding….

Sasuke: …….

Sakura: Sasuke wanna do something later?

Sasuke: Not really….

Sakura: Darn…

Amy: -walks over to Kaida- Who're you?

Kaida: Why do you want to know?

Amy: So we can be friends….

Kaida: No thanks……

Amy: Why not? -notices Neji- Well hello there!

Neji: Get lost.

Amy: You are sooooooo cute!

Kaida: -laughs a bit-

Neji: -being smothered by Amy- Kaida…..help me!

Amy: Why do you want HER help?

Kaida: Help yourself Neji……(thinking) Poor Neji. I'd help him in a heartbeat if I wouldn't look hypocritical……

Neji: Thanks a ton Kaida…..

Kaida: -shrugs it off-

Kiba: Neji's being tackled, CLASSIC!!

Akamaru: RUFF!! (translation) HELL YEAH!

Riku: -notices Akamaru- AWWWWW! PUPPY!!! -drags Ed and Al over to Akamaru and Kiba- YOU ARE SO CUTE!

Kiba: Why, thank you!

Riku: NOT YOU YOUR DOG!!! -pets Akamaru-

Kiba: Oh…Why does Akamaru always get the ladies?

Akamaru: Ruff (translation) It's the ears.

Riku: I'm keeping him!!!!

Kiba: You can't keep Akamaru! He's mine!!!

Riku: I can sooooo keep him! Watch me take him!

Ed: Crap, now we've got to compete with a dog…..

Al: Aw, the dog isn't so bad.

Ed: You're an animal lover; of course you wouldn't think the dog is so bad.

Riku: And that's exactly why I love Al, he has a good heart, and loves animals! -hugs Al's arm

Al: -nervous laugh- I…..um love you also……

Amy: -drags Neji over to Winry- Isn't he just the cutest?

Winry: Uh………Heh, well…

Riku: -notices Amy with Neji- GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SEXY CAGED BIRD BOY!!!!!!

Neji: -mutters- Crap, another fan-girl…

Ed: Looks like he's gonna end up the same way as us.

Al: -nods- Yeah.

Riku: -drags Ed and Al over to Amy, Winry, and Neji- GIMME BACK MY BOYFRIEND!!!!

Amy: NO HE'S MINE!!!!!

Riku: If you give me Neji, I'll give you Drew!

Amy: -thinks for a minute- DEAL!!! -pushes Neji to Riku13-

* * *

Think the story is weird now? Wait until the next chapter! Does anyone else think that Russell Tringham is a total hottie, sex god, hunk etc. or am I the only one?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
